Dragonball: The Kame Escape Room
by Cranberryfriend
Summary: Goku and Krillin are college students ready for spring break. But when their friend Bulma Briefs has passes to go to a high-class escape room, things take a turn for the worst, and they find themselves fighting to stay alive. With fears exploited and past traumas revealed, will these three friends make it out alive? (Mild language, plot twists, and a good old time).
1. Chapter 1

Dragonball: The Kame Escape Room

Chapter One

Krillin woke up from the sound of his cell-phone buzzing, groggily flailing an arm until the device was to his ear with a yawn.

"Hello?"

"Are you two packed yet?" Bulma's voice scolded through the phone. "I won't be kept waiting like last year!"

Packing?

Oh no.

Their trip.

He sat with a grunt, not surprised to find a pile of Goku's dirty shirts draped over him like blankets. Despite being best friends since high school, Krillin still wondered if being roommates with Goku helped his sanity.

Goku's bed was piled even higher with clothes, and he squinted sleepily at his messy roommate. The spikey-haired school quarterback was doing push-ups right on the dorm floor.

"Well," Krillin swallowed, "Goku is working out and I just woke up."

"What?!" Bulma hissed. "It's nearly noon! Get up and pack, you dolts! I thought we clarified that I was picking you two up at one?"

"Sorry…" Krillin cringed. "My alarm…must have…"

He suddenly saw his alarm clock broken at the other end of the room, probably from Goku's morning exercises.

He decides not to comment on it.

"Nevermind." He sighed. "We'll be ready."

"Good." Bulma snorted. "Because I'm sick and tired of grading papers, and you two are going to help me have a wild spring break if it's the last thing you ever do!"

She abruptly hung up, Krilling wincing from a headache.

Bulma, friend since Goku's freshman year of college, graduated with a bachelor's in science last spring, but for now, until she could apply to endless lists of laboratories in her poorly hidden diary, she was teaching sixth grade science to what she referred to as "Snot-nosed imbeciles."

Although she had been a few semesters ahead, she first met Goku in a biology class he accidentally signed up for.

All three of them stuck like glue ever since.

Bulma taught, Krillin was a senior, and Goku was a Junior.

Krillin majored in writing, and Goku….kept changing his.

Last semester it was business (because he wanted to open a comic book store) and this semester it was agriculture. Krillin loved him liked a brother, but one more swap and he'd probably end up strangling the guy.

"Hey Krillin!" Goku cheered a he went up and down with one finger. "Was that Bulma?"

"Yeah…she's picking us up from the dorms in an hour. Please be ready this time, I can't have her yelling at me again."

Goku leapt to his feet and grabbed the clothes that were currently on top of Krillin's legs. He shoved them into a bag with a grin. "All done. See? No worries,"

"Goku, that's not how you should pack."

"Aw, come on. You're no better than me. Last year you overslept-which I see is a yearly tradition now."

Krillin's face reddened. "You're the one that breaks my-never mind. It's fine."

"It's fine?"

"It's fine, just finish packing please."

Normally he'd drag out the dirty clothes Goku packed and re-pack the bag for him, but with one hour to go and Bulma screaming to the high heavens, he decided to let it be.

After all, who cares if his friend smells or not?

Goku shoved in a single underwear and a swimsuit while Krillin finally tore himself out of bed. "Are we going to her parent's beach house again?"

"Yeah," Krillin chuckled as he finished brushing his teeth. "It'll be surf and sun all week, baby."

"Sun, surf, and ice cream."

"And alcohol."

"Ooh, that too."

Krillin waved his toothbrush. "Rest, relaxation, no tests, and a nice cup of anything strong to make me forget it all."

"Yeah! And I can carry you when you pass out again!"

"Yep, you sure can buddy."

"Are you going to write too?" Goku asked.

"Hmm-hopefully. I've had a bit of writer's block lately so we'll have to see."

"I can't wait to win the nacho eating contest again. I hope that guy I beat last year comes back."

"Him?" Krillin laughed. "You ate his nachos. He didn't stand a chance."

"And Bulma filmed it! It was great! I can't wait to get there!"

Krillin spit into the sink. "She wants to go shopping first though. You know, since it's on the way? Then…she said something about an escape room."

Goku raised an eyebrow as he threw on one of his dirty t-shirts: A green one with a sports team on it. "An escape room?"

"You know," Krillin explained, "Those rooms you solve puzzles in to get out of the building."

"Ah." Goku grinned. "So a classroom."

Krillin laughed. "Basically."

"Did you write anymore last night? I noticed you were up awhile."

Krillin threw on a bomber jacket (which was big on him), and frowned. "If you're talking about that short story I'm working on,then no. As I said earlier, I've been having writer's block. I was only awake because…I couldn't sleep is all."

"Aww, come on, Krillin. I want to read more of that one, and you know I don't normally like to read."

"You just like it because there's a dog in it."

Goku blushed. "Pfft. 's not why."

"Oh yeah? Who's your favorite character in it?"

"Uh…the dog."

Krillin smirked. "It's fine if you like the dog, but maybe I can hide myself in one of the beach house rooms and write for you."

"Really?" Goku grinned. "Hey! That'd be great." He held up two similar pairs of jeans. "Which pair should I take?"

"Uh. Hopefully both? And hopefully more than two pairs?"

Goku nodded and shoved a few pairs messily into his bag. Krillin wasn't any better at packing in an organized manner, but at least what he packed was clean. He grabbed his laptop, Goku grabbed his football, and the two of them made their way downstairs, Bulma honking the horn despite the time being-oh-1:15.

Krillin's chest tightened the closer they got to Bulma's car, but then again, she always knew how to intimidate them when she wanted to. Still, it would all be worth it once they all got to chill out at the beach house. Bulma would flirt, Goku would bury himself in the sand, and Krillin would lay back in a lawn chair to read-or take a decent nap-although last time he wound up a lobster. He still remembered Bulma's teasing: "You look like a burnt child."

Tch.

Not this time, Bulma, because he packed extra sunscreen.

They ignored the stared as they hurried to Bulma's car, each throwing their luggage into the trunk.

Bulma's car was bright yellow, the roof to it lowered to let in the sun. Her blue hair was straightened, and she peered at them through big-rimmed sunglasses. She wore a light pink skirt and a yellow top. "Hurry up and get in! How dare you make me wait so long! How can I expect to hunt down a husband if we don't get there on time?"

"You always say that." Goku smirked. "Yet, you never find one."

Her eyes flamed, and Goku crawled fearfully into the backseat.

Damn.

Now Krillin had to sit in the front and hear about Bulma's current dream man-beacuse that's what she did anytime someone sat next to her in the car. One of them always got stuck hearing about it on the way. Still, even though she was as boy crazy as ever, Krillin forgot about it immediately the minute he saw the touch ups she made to her car.

"I installed a new radio, and a new GPS system." She stated proudly. "It will take us right to those gorgeous new malls."

"Oh wow!" Goku shrilled from the back. "They look great. You've really outdone yourself."

"Oh, I know. I even added ejector seats."

"E-ejector seats?" Krillin stuttered. "Whatever for?"

Bulma snickered. "If I see a handsome man, I'll naturally have to shoot you two out. Who's going to come flirt with me if I have a hungry giant and a bald pipsqueak in my car?"

Krillin rolled his eyes. "Gee, thanks."

She grabbed his collar. "It's also for if you two get too rowdy in my car. One sign of irritation to the driver and out you go."

He swallowed a lump in his throat. "Noted."

She squealed in delight. "I'm so excited! Malls? Escape rooms? Beach? No students? Let's go!"

She hit the gas, Krillin and Goku clutching their seats.

An hour later, and Krillin's ears nearly bleed as Bulma coos about how much she likes the tall, dark, and handsome. He could hear Goku snoring loudly in the back, and he adjusted his seat for the fifth time out of sheer boredom and lack of height. He'd normally read to drone out Bulma's manly monologue, or try to write in his notebook, but his brain was too foggy to focus. He shut his eyes in an attempt to sleep like Goku, but a bump in the road jerked them both awake.

Krillin's eyes widened at the sudden sight of large buildings.

This certainly wasn't the road they took last year, because how on earth would he forget such a sight?

"We're here!" Bulma praised. "All thanks to yours truly!"

"The car?" Goku asked.

"No, Goku. Me."

"Ah okay."

"You two brought money, right?"

"Of course we did." Krillin scoffed. "Why wouldn-Goku, what's with that face?"

"I uh-needed my wallet?"

Krillin and Bulma let out long sighs.

"Well, it looks like we're spotting you…" Bulma squinted. "Again."

He chuckled nervously. "Th-thanks, Bulma."

"Whatever. We'll just make you do the chores. Surely that's fair."

"Yes, Bulma…"

Traffic was bad, and Goku needed to pee, but eventually Bulma pulled up to a large, purple-tinted building.

"Whoa…." Bladder-stricken Goku said. "It's so pretty."

They parked in a reserved spot, not at all surprising when traveling with Bulma. "The Kame Escape Rooms." She praised. "Only the best for my buds."

Krillin's face paled. "Wh-what did you say?"

"Only the best for my buds?"

"Before that."

"The Kame Escape rooms?"

"Kame?"

Bulma raised an eyebrow. "Oh no, have you been here before? Don't you dare spoil it."

"N-no, no, I haven't. It just…never mind. The name was familiar. I haven't been here."

Bulma threw her sunglasses into the glove compartment. "Well, good, because I know how you like to blab and I don't want to be spoiled. Come on-Goku?"

Goku bolted inside to find a bathroom, leaving Krillin and Bulma to sigh and go after him. The inside of the building was elegant and shining, chandeliers on the ceilings, and red furniture near a fountain. Bulma waltzed right to the desk. "Hello, sir. We have a reservation under Briefs."

The man at the desk was dressed in a red jacket with golden cuffs, and he glanced blankly at his computer. "Yep, a reservation for three. Where's number three?"

Goku skipped over with a grin. "Number three? It was a number one, actually."

"G-Goku…" Bulma scolded. "This is a fine establishment!"

"Oh, I can tell. A man gave me swan-shaped soap in the bathroom."

The employee handed each of them a lanyard with their names. "Take the elevator to the third floor. It will be the second room on the right. Enjoy your time in Kame escape rooms."

Bulma noticed a flinch from Krillin, but she decided not to question him as they piled into the elevator.

Ding, ding, ding.

Third floor.

They walked out, Bulma leading them to the next room. There was an "ooh," from Goku, and Krillin's eyes widened in surprised to see that there was an aquarium. In fact, the whole room was an aquarium. Sharks swam within the ceiling, schools of fish on the right, and so on.

Every wall? Water and Fish.

The floor was dark tiled, but bare, save for a few benches that faced the aquariums. Krillin also noticed other people. He jumped when he saw an outstretched hand.

"The name is Dr. Atticus Turner!" A man grinned. "Psychiatrist. You?"

The man was surprisingly as short as he was, but quite a bit older. He wore a purple suit, and a pocket watch dangled from his coat pocket. Krillin took his hand. "Uh. Krillin. College Student. This is Goku, another college student. And our friend, Bulma. A teacher."

"Ah, a teacher." Dr. Turner praised. "How wonderful. What grade? What class?"

"Science." Bulma barked. "And if you're ever given the opportunity to teach junior high, don't ever do it."

There was a shrill from Goku, and Krillin looked up in surprise. "Hey, buddy, you alright?"

"I-it's the Ox King."

Ox King?

The famous Wrestler?

Krillin turned around, and sure enough, in walks the largest man Krillin's ever seen in his life. Broad, bigger than Goku, bearded, and did he mention big?

A younger girl with dark hair entered with him, her hair in braids.

Before Krillin could tell him not to be weird, Goku was on the prowl.

"You're Ox King!" Goku yelled to the man's face. "My name's Goku! I'm a huge fan!"

"Oh, Hi Goku." Ox King laughed rather cheerfully. "For real? I didn't think I was still all that popular since I retired."

"Are you kidding?" Goku gasped. "I've seen each and every one of your fights. You'll always be famous in my book."

"Say, Goku, what brought you to the escape room?"

"Oh, my friends Krillin and Bulma. Say hi, guys!"

Bulma and Krillin waved nervously.

"Oh wow…" The girl beside him said. "How on earth do you get your hair to stick up like that?"

Goku smiled. "Oh that? I never brush it."

"My daughter Chi Chi here is a hairstylist." Ox King said proudly. "She loves talking about hair and all that stuff."

"Oh, stop it, dad."

"Hey,you're the one that brought it up by asking about his hair."

Goku continued to talk animatedly to Ox King and Chi Chi, Krillin watching the door as another man entered the room. He wore a leather jacket and had similar hair to Goku's. Not to mention, he was also huge.

Damn, what was with all these insanely buff men?

The new guy immediately sat down at a bench to watch the fish.

"I wonder when this starts." Bulma complained. "I'm getting impatient."

"As am I." Dr. Turner joined. "I've been waiting for almost an hour now. I-I tend to be early to things like this."

Krillin frowned. "Great, now _I_ have to pee."

"Do you really?" Bulma hissed. "Why didn't you go in with Goku?"

"I don't know. I didn't have to go then?"

"Well go now before it starts, idiot!"

To be honest, Krillin didn't actually have to pee. He just wanted a few minutes alone to take a breather before this thing started, which for some reason he didn't want to admit.

He could hear Goku telling Ox King about all his different majors, and he grabbed the doorknob to leave.

Hmm.

It didn't open.

Krillin jiggled the knob a second time.

Hello?

He pulled on the handle, so much so that now his foot was pressed against the door. "Shit-why is it-so hard to do this?"

He jumped in surprise when new guy was suddenly behind him. "Move. I'll do it."

With the scowl that guy had, Krillin got out of his way fast.

New guy jiggled the knob, eyebrows raised when it didn't budge.

Krillin noticed that his name tag said "Vegeta."

_Vegeta?_

Who'd ever name a kid that?

Vegeta continued to struggle with the door.

He even punched it.

Nothing.

"What's going on over there?" Bulma snapped. "Krillin, what did you do to the door?"

"I-I didn't do anything." Krillin swallowed. "It's locked."

"Locked?" Chi chi gasped. "No way. That can't be right."

Ox King came to the door. "Here, let me-"

"I don't need help." Vegeta hissed.

"Let him help you." Krillin snapped. "It's not a contest."

Vegeta stepped back with an annoyed grunt, Ox King body-slamming into the door.

Nothing.

He tried again.

Nothing.

He couldn't even rip off the handle.

"Oh wow." The Wrestler commented. "We sure are stuck."

"I see what's happening!" Dr. Turner cried. "This is the escape room!"

"Is it?" Goku smiled. "How exciting!"

"No way!" Bulma yelled. "This can't be it? There's not even a puzzle to solve! Just-just damn fish!"

"We have to search for them, Miss Briefs."

"There's only fish!"

Thy continued to yell while Vegeta and Ox King slammed into the door. Chi chi seemed to be flirting with Goku, who of course didn't notice at all. Krillin rubbed his temples, flinching when water leaked onto his face.

Great.

Now the roof had a leak.

Wait.

A third floor roof wouldn't leak, would it?

Krillin looked up, water leaking from the tank full of sharks. "Uh…guys?"

This time he got drenched completely, Bulma shrieking loudly when water rained on her. More leaks appeared throughout the room, each from the tank of sharks above them.

"Oh hey!" Goku laughed. "Isn't that neat?"

Chi Chi seemed amused as well.

Oh right.

This was part of the game.

Krillin sighed in relief.

The floor opened, and a small card was clipped to a small pole that shot out. Bulma snatched it quick, her eyes squinting over it. "Don't swim. Don't swim?"

Don't Swim.

"I got it!" Dr. Turner interjected. "If we lose, the tanks will all burst and we'll drown."

"Ex-excuse me?"

"Not for real of course. It is a game after all. The leaks are for dramatic affect."

"Oh, that's right." Bulma chuckled. "I forgot myself for a minute there. But how does this clue help us?"

The small doctor took a look at it. "Hmm. Well, I suppose we should look around the room for more clues."

"There's….quite a bit of water now." Chi Chi spoke nervously. "They sure like to make it feel real."

"Don't worry." Goku said to her. "I can carry you if you don't like the water."

Chi Chi blushed. "Oh. Oh, no thank you…"

"So can we stop pounding on this door?" Vegeta scowled. "I'm getting pissed with it."

"There's no need to be so mad." Bulma argued."It's just a silly escape room."

He huffed at her, Ox King and some of the others sloshing through water to look for clues.

Krillin shivered.

Man, it was cold.

And-already to his knees?

Surely it had to stop at some point right?

He sloshed through the water and climbed onto one of the benches, less cold now that he was out of the water. Still, it seemed to be rising.

Bulma nearly slipped. "I hate this! I thought this would be fun, but now I'm getting wet!"

Man, she was really in a mood today.

But then again, who wouldn't be if water was literally rising towards your waist? His head ached from Bulma's yelling, so he watched the fish in the aquarium across from him to clear his head.

He looked at one of the coral reefs.

Then he squinted. Was it…shaped like an…arrow?

He followed where it pointed, and he hopped back in the water to slosh over to the next aquarium. Another coral arrow, which pointed upward. They weren't literally arrows-but boy, did they resemble them. He squinted up at the shark tank, another arrow pointing to the next one below. He sloshed past a confused Goku, and pressed his face against the glass.

"Hey, Krillin?" Goku asked rather nervously. "You're…you're kinda…"

"Give me a second."

It was a bit hazy, but he was certain.

He saw a door in the aquarium.

In it?

But how would they-

He gasped when water passed over his head, coughing madly the minute Goku fished him out. "Krillin, are you alright?"

"Y-yes, thanks."

Goku was practically carrying him at this point, Krillin's eyes wide to see about five feet of water. Bulma and Dr. Turner were on benches, both panicking as they floated chaotically across the room.

Ox King was cradling Chi Chi in one arm.

"This-this is getting out of hand." He sweat. "This-this is too real for us. We need to tell them we quit."

"Quit?" Bulma hissed. "We can't quit!"

"Bulma!" Goku snapped. "It's literally passing people's heights in here! You're floating on a bench!"

"Shut up, Goku! They wouldn't try to kill us! It's a game!"

"It doesn't seem like it!"

Vegeta emerged from under the water, a golden ring in his hand. "You want clues, idiots? I just yanked this out of the floor."

Bulma's eyes widened. "Yanked it out? Of what?"

"You heard me, woman. The floor."

"_Where_ in the-"

The water rose faster, Krillin squealing in surprise when Goku sat him on his shoulders. "We need to find a way out. Now."

Goku's tone was serious now….and that meant this was bad.

Then Krillin remembered the door.

"Guys!" He yelled passed the quickening water. "There was a door."

"A door?" Chic chi asked from her from her father's arm. "Where?"

'Well it-it's in the aquarium."

The group of them looked where he was pointing.

_"In there?"_ Vegeta seethed. "How on-how would we-that's it, I'm smashing it."

He slammed a fist in the glass, only to spiral back into the water.

"Don't swim!" Bulma cried. "That's it. We-we need to smash the aquarium, and let that door suck us in rather than fight the current. As in, don't swim."

"Suck us in?" Vegeta scoffed. "I'd rather drown."

"Feel free too!"

"Vegeta?" Krillin asked. "Do you still have that ring?"

"Yeah, why?"

'"Hold onto it."

"Who put you in charge?"

"Just hold it!" Bulma screamed as she clung to her bench. "It could be the key!"

"Listen woman-"

"Hold it!"

"Well, what do we do?" Dr. Turner whimpered from his bench. "S-surely we can't…break the glass?"

"Could we use the benches?" Goku suggested. "You know, to smash them in?"

"Yes!" Bulma yelled again. But then she clung to hers. "Wait….no?"

Ox King sloshed through the rising water that was now at his thighs. "Anyone too-too short to stand can-can climb up on me. Vegeta and Goku can smash the glass."

Goku passed over Krillin before he could protest, Dr. Turner and Bulma climbing onto his shoulders. The water was to Goku's waist, and to Vegeta's chest, but they snatched the floating benches with ease.

"Are you ready?" Goku asked him.

"Tch. Obviously."

"Smash!"

The first hit made cracks, Krillin unsure _what_ those benches were made of.

They smashed again, enough water shooting out to spray Bulma right off Ox King's shoulder. There was a loud splash, and Krillin spluttered when he found himself joining her in the water.

Smash.

Crack.

The sound of roaring water echoed through the room, Krillin submerged as fish brushed past him. He felt a hand on his ankle, not surprised to see it was Goku that grabbed him. Holding their breaths, Vegeta swam to the door at a surprising speed, the key between his fingers. He hooked the ring to some sort of handle and pulled.

Vegeta ripped open the door, and Krillin's lungs felt ready to burst, the current sucking him and everyone else towards it.

Swarms of fish smacked him in the face, and he inhaled a bit of water when his head smashed against coral. He gasped when his head re-surfaced, Goku still holding him around the waist as they fell-downward?

They were spit out of a waterfall, their bodies thudding against wood. Bulma stood shakily, eyes wide to find they were on-a boat?

"No!" She screamed. "No! No! No! That-that was too real! That was way too real! I barely managed to hold my breath! I'm suing! My father is suing these people!" She called to the sky. "Let us out! Let us-"

The sky?

She glanced around, the waterfall gone, all of them now on a wooden ship with a crow's nest….in the middle of the ocean. "Is this…a pirate ship? In-in the Ocean? With more damn water?"

Dr. Turner hacked beside her. "It-it seems to be. Did-did we all…almost die? For real?"

There was a scream from Chi Chi. "Oh my goodness, you're bleeding!"

Hmm?

Krillin touched his head, and sure enough, he was bleeding from the coral.

"I'm sorry," Goku whimpered. "I-I pulled you too fast, I'm so sorry."

Krillin's stomach twisted."N-no it's…it's fine. I-I probably would have died if you hadn't-"

Chi Chi screamed again, pointing at Vegeta. "Shit, he's bleeding too!"

There was a rip in Vegeta's jeans near his calf, blood going down his leg.

He answered in annoyance. "There's no need to scream about it."

"Oh no…" Ox King voiced as he found another parchment. "It's another clue."

Bulma approached the paper tacked to the crow's nest. She read aloud: "Solve the clue, or walk the plank. You decide." She frowned. "You decide?"

"Oh no." Chi Chi groaned. "Father and I don't do well on-boats…"

She heaved, already hunched over the side.

Goku grimaced as her lunch fell in the ocean. Ox King was starting to look green too.

"What babies." Vegeta spat. "Can't even ride a boat."

"Oh yeah?" Bulma hissed. "And what are you? A boat captain?"

"Tch. Like I'd tell you what I do."

"You're a boat captain then."

Vegeta's vein twitched. "Fine. I'm a personal trainer."

Bulma grinned. "Oh? A trainer?"

Tall.

Dark.

Handsome.

Well, well, well.

Vegeta scowled. "Why are you looking at me like that? Is there blood on my face?"

A flash of lightning ceased the conversation.

Krillin felt his stomach twist again.

Lightning? In an escape room?

No way.

Thunder cracked, and Krillin jumped where he stood.

Then his palms start to sweat, and his stomach turns.

Aw man.

Not thunder.

"Krillin," Goku whispered. "I think it's….thundering."

His friend let out a shaky sigh. "I can…hear it."

Chi Chi heaved over the side, Ox King running over to join her.

Rain poured, the clouds blackened, and lightning flashed. Krillin covered his ears at the next crack of thunder. Goku, despite being best friends with Krillin so long, still didn't know why he was so scared of it.

Krillin always refused to tell him.

Bulma didn't even _know_ he was scared of it.

Either way, Goku was getting worried about it.

"I think I know what we need to do." Dr. Turner announced. "I found a map in the captain's chambers, and it leads to an island. Perhaps…we have to steer the boat in that direction?"

The rain poured harder, Dr. Turner quickly shoving the map inside his jacket.

"How?" Bulma asked. "How could we find it in this storm?"

"We have to try, Miss Briefs. I think we've all realized how real this is now. If we don't…we could die."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bulma paced around the boat, rain in her face, and lightning making her jump every ten seconds. She checked every nook and cranny of the ship, and the only clue they had was that map. Dr. Turner was _somehow_ steering the boat, but not very well since all he did was knock them around. Chi Chi and Ox King were _still_ vomiting over the side, Vegeta was being a useless but hot asshole, and Goku?

Goku was hovering over Krillin for some reason?

Was he injured that badly back in the other room?

No.

Focus.

Focus on escape.

If they need you, she told herself, they'll come to you.

They always do, and you'll be there for them when they do.

Right now?

Focus on escape.

A crack of thunder rumbled her chest and she gripped her drenched hair in aggravation. If Chi chi the hairstylist wasn't hacking out her lungs, she could have her fix it.

Wait, probably not.

She would just get rained on again.

There was a domino affect as rounds of thunder went one after the other, and Krillin was having trouble keeping face.

It was hard for Goku to help him out too, because back at the dorms Krillin would go sit in the bathroom.

Alone.

So for Goku, he didn't have the slightest clue on how Krillin dealt with it. He only found out about the fear a few years ago when they went for a walk in the park.

One bang of thunder, and Krillin was hiding under a slide.

Which kinda freaked out the kids.

But even back then, he forced Goku to leave him alone, and Goku listened.

"Hey…Krillin. Maybe since…you know…we could die…You could tell me?"

Krillin was sitting fetal position on the deck, head no longer bleeding, and Goku beside him. He gripped his knees so hard he almost didn't hear him. "T-tell you? Tell you what?"

"Why you don't like thunder."

Goku's spikey hair drooped from the rain, and Krillin gripped his legs tighter. "I want to…tell you…someday…but not-not now, okay?"

Goku smiled lightly. "Alright. I won't push you."

"Thank-you!"

The boat lurched, Krillin gripping Goku's sleeve, and Ox King gripping his daughter as the boat nearly toppled over.

Heart pounding, Vegeta clung to the crow's nest, yelling to Dr. Turner. "Hey, you! Let me steer that thing! You're going to get us killed!"

"What?"

"Let me steer!"

A flash of thunder.

"I can't hear you!"

Vegeta snarled, making his way upward. He shoved Dr. Turner aside, and gripped the wheel himself. "I'll do it, dwarf, and you tell me where to go, because I'll kill you myself if you touch this wheel again."

Dr. Turner paled, shivering as he glanced at the map. "M-make a sharp turn right."

Vegeta did as he asked.

They were still lurched to the side from the waves, but they didn't come close to toppling over.

"As I said," Vegeta growled. "I'll do it."

"Y-yes, sir." Dr. Turner swallowed."It-it's all yours."

Another growl.

Another lighting strike.

More thunder.

More waves.

Bulma gasped when she nearly blew away.

The winds were getting bad.

Things were a bit smoother with Vegeta steering-man, those muscles-NO. Not now. She had other things to do. Chi Chi and Ox King were finally done dying, and she scurried to her boys.

You know, the idiot ones.

Not the cute ones.

"Goku? Krillin? You two have been awfully quiet down here."

Krillin stiffened, until Goku answered. "He felt dizzy, so I came and sat with him."

Phew.

"Really? Was the hit to your head that bad? No wonder you look so pale. Maybe we should-yikes!"

Another lurch sent her flying, Goku grabbing her arm before she flew out of the boat entirely. Anyone could tell the waves were getting rougher, and the boat was getting tossed and turned like clothes in the laundry.

There was a clank, and a whir, and Bulma's gaze went to the side of the boat.

The plank.

There was now a literal plank.

"Vegeta!" She yelled past the thunder. "Do you see the island?!"

"No, and I'm getting pissed!"

"You're-you hissed?"

"Pissed!"

She blushed. "K-kissed?"

'I'm getting-" He gripped the wheel tightly. "Forget it! There's no island!"

Drat.

"T-take a left." Dr. Turner said.

Vegeta did.

"No-no island?" Chi Chi hissed. "We can't die like this. I have clients, and I have a life." She was getting mad now. "Vegeta! Put this boat into hyper drive!"

"It's a pirate ship!" Bulma screamed." They-they don't have turbo!"

"I know that but there has to be _some_ way to make this go faster."

Another crack of thunder.

Krillin whimpered, and Bulma actually heard it.

"Krillin? What's the matter with you over there?"

Goku stepped in again. "Oh, you know. Now he's sea-sick."

"Sea sick?"

"Sea sick."

"Damn it-I better not catch it. Chi Chi, did you have an idea on that faster boat thing?"

She shrugged. "We could…adjust the sails?"

Bulma glanced up at the sails, stomach dropping. "I-I don't have climbing skills like that…"

"My dad does." Chi Chi grinned. "Don't you dad?"

Ox King grinned too. "Hey, that's not a bad idea."

"Oh!" Goku chimed. "I could help! I climb!"

"Well, well, well," Bulma smiled. "It looks like we may not have to walk the plank after all. Vegeta! Dr. Turner! Keep her steady! We're going to fix the sails!"

Dr. Turner squinted. "You're eating snails?"

"Sails!"

"Pails?"

"Sails!"

"Oh, Sails!"

He gave them a thumbs up and Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"And Krillin," She continued. "Just…don't throw upon me, okay?"

He nodded.

Ox King and Goku were already climbing up the mast, both moving past the rain and winds at surprising and impressive speeds.

Bulma whistled. "Who knew football would set Goku up for this type of destiny."

The two were at the sails, Bulma unable to see them now past the rain and-now the fog? Shit.

This was awful.

She sneezed, her body knocking into Krillin's when the wind blew.

"I hate this!" She cried. "I want to go home! I want to lie in bed, and I want to take a bath! Come on, Goku! You can do this! And you can do it fast!"

"The waves…" Chi Chi breathed.

The waves?

Bulma looked out to sea.

They were getting higher.

Chi Chi looked green again, and with a crack of thunder she felt Krillin jump beside her.

"S-sorry, Bulma." He stuttered. "It's just…all this at once is kinda terrible."

"Tell me about it."

"I-I really wish I could."

He was surprised when she took hold of his hand. "Lets…not let each other blow away, okay?"

He gripped her hand, nodding.

Bulma took hold of Chi Chi's hand too. "No one's dying on this boat if I can help it."

She stared up at the sails, until something dark and big started to fall towards them.

Oh no.

One of the sails.

The three of them fled the deck, all of them huddling beside Vegeta and Dr. Turner as the sail soared into the clouds.

The thunder got louder, and the wind got stronger.

Krillin's chest pounded, and his body shivered.

Shit-he felt like he was going to pass out.

This was too much for him.

Not only that, but he was worried about Goku and Ox King. They were on the mast, and it seemed to be swaying.

"The waves…" Chi Chi said again.

Krillin's eyes widened as a wave crashed into the boat, rocking them so hard they almost toppled over.

Bulma felt Chi Chi let go of her hand. "What was the clue again? Solve the puzzle, or walk the plank? With a choice between the two?"

Bulma raised an eyebrow. "Y-yes? Why?"

"We haven't…solved the puzzle."

"I know…we're trying."

"I-think I need to throw up."

She scurried back to the deck, Krillin gasping aloud when she stepped out onto the plank, fighting back wind and rain to stay on it.

"B-B-Bulma!" He cried.

Bulma whipped around. "Oh no…is she…doing what I think she is? No, no! You don't need to do that! Chi Chi! No!"

"Hey!" Chi Chi called. "T-Tell my dad its, okay, alright! Tell him I wanted to save him!"

"Chi Chi! Don't be an idiot! That won't wo-"

Chi Chi jumped into the sea, a wail of despair coming from the mast.

Blackness hovered over the boat, and a wave came crashing down.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Goku woke up with a throb in is head, his hands brushing over sand.

Sand?

He sat up to sea Ocean across from him, and he whipped around to see palm trees and-they were on an island.

He didn't remember much before the wave, but he remembered…Ox King being upset for some reason.

He scrambled in a panic to find his friends, sighing in relief when he saw Bulma washed up beside him, rinsing out her hair. She yelped when he hugged her. "Oh, Bulma! You're alive!"

She shoved him off, tears in her eyes. "I get that-that you're happy to see me but-I-I can't be happy right now I-"

"Hey, what-why are you-?

Then he remembered what he saw.

It was hard to tell from the fog, but he knew it was true.

Chi Chi walked the plank, and it was probably what saved their lives.

His chest tightened.

These escape rooms…they weren't even rooms at all. They were death machines. Bulma's head was on his chest now, and she let out a few sobs. He didn't know what to say, so he just hugged her, and let her cry.

But was everyone else okay?

He looked around the island, and he saw Ox King passed out in the sand.

But no one else.

No Dr. Turner.

No Vegeta.

Not even…Krillin?

Bulma sniffled. "M-Maybe the others are-are on another-part of the island."

"Y-yeah…" Goku swallowed." Maybe…"

He was surprised when Bulma stood, wiping her face with her sleeve. "W-well, what are we waiting for, Goku? Let's go find them."

()()()

Krillin woke from a kick in the side, wincing as he sat up in-sand?

Was this sand?

He squinted from the sunlight, thankful to see spikey dark hair. "Man, Goku…am I glad you didn't die."

"Not Goku." Vegeta huffed grouchily.

Krillin scowled. "Oh no….not you."

"I'd be careful what you say," Vegeta barked. "I'm the one that fished you out of the water. You were floating on a piece of wood. I could have just let you die."

"Thank…you?"

"That other runt went to look for food."

"Dr. Turner?"

"If that's his name. I didn't care to know. Our name tags are long gone anyway."

Krillin heard footsteps, followed by panting as Dr. Turner bounded up to them. "Hey, Krillin! You're awake! Thank goodness! If I hadn't told Vegeta to go save you, you'd probably still be floating in the ocean!"

"You had to tell him?"

"I had to beg him."

That sounds about right.

He winced when Dr. Turner grabbed his face, checking his head. "Hmm. Not much of a bump. You must have a really thick skull to get hit like that twice and still be fine."

Krillin rubbed his jaw. "Yeah, I-twice? I only hit my head once."

"Vegeta hit your head against the wood."

"Excuse me?"

Vegeta shrugged. "I thought it would wake you up. Guess not."

Krillin froze. "Wait…I don't see…the others…does this mean…"

"Now before you freak out," Dr. Turner said calmly, "This is quite the island. I'm sure everyone else is on the other side."

"You think so?"

"I'm quite certain."

"Or theyr'e dead." Vegeta scoffed. "How do you know I didn't see them drown myself?"

"You hush." Dr. Turner scolded. "You're not being helpful."

"That's funny. I thought dragging the bald kid out of the water was pretty heroic."

"I mean-kinda?"

"Well, there ya go. Your argument? Stupid."

"Oh no…" Krillin swallowed. "Chi Chi…Chi Chi's dead…"

It was quiet, until Vegeta broke the silence. "Tch. And you two said I was wrong. See? Someone died."

"And do you not care?" Krillin snapped. "Do you not care someone's dead?"

"Let me put it to you this way. I'm glad it's not me."

Another round of silence, until a yell interrupted.

A yell from…Goku?

Krillin whipped around, yelping as Goku picked him up out of the sand to hug him. "Krillin! I'm so happy you're alive!"

Krillin's eyes watered, and he hugged him back. "Yeah…you too, buddy."

"And what about me?" Bulma smirked. "Am I chopped liver?"

Goku stuck out his tongue. "You can't hug him until I'm done."

"No, no. Take your time. It's…really sweet."

Then the sadness hit her heart again.

She turned around, Ox king following them, but blankly and-man. He was really keeping it together, but it didn't take her long to see his clenched and bleeding fists.

"Well…" Bulma swallowed. "It looks like we were taken to the island."

"Thanks to Chi Chi." Dr. Turner announced. "That has to be it. A brave…" He eyed Ox King sadly. "A…very brave girl."

"I thought it was stupid." Vegeta scoffed. "But I guess the dumb ones always die first."

There was a crack, Vegeta's head reeling back from Ox King's fist. "How dare you talk about my daughter that way!" He snarled. "How-How dare you!"

Vegeta's nose bled, but he didn't seem to care.

Goku held back Ox King by the arm, the wrestler's teeth gritting.

"He's not worth it." Goku pleaded.

"You'e right. He's worth nothing. He should have been the one to die."

"If only." Vegeta spat.

Ox King charged, tackling him until the two of them were rolling in the sand.

"Quit fighting!" Bulma screamed. "His daughter just died! Vegeta, get off him before I kick you!"

She jumped into he pile, Vegeta yelling in confusion when she pulled his hair.

"Stay out of this, Miss Briefs!" Dr. Turner cried. "They're much bigger than-"

Vegeta yelled when she kicked him in the crotch.

Never mind.

She didn't need help.

Ox King punched Vegeta in the face, both of them slamming him into the sand before he could fight back.

"Bulma!" Goku whined. "You'll get hurt! Stop it!"

Vegeta fought back, flipping Ox King down into the sand so hard and fast that Bulma ran away with a scream. Krillin winced with empathy when Ox King took another hit, the two of them now halfway in the water, wrestling viciously in the wet sand.

"Goku!" Bulma ordered. "Pry them off each other! Now!"

They watched as Vegeta choked on water.

"But Bulma-"

"Do it! We can't have him die! We need that idiot's muscle!"

Goku ran to them, muscles aching as he pushed them apart, struggling to keep it that way. Krillin yanked Vegeta's sleeve, and Bulma did the same with Ox King. Dr. Turner stood by a palm tree, dumbfounded.

Ox King and Vegeta tried to drown each other?

This charade of idiocy definitely wasn't the escape room adventure he imagined.

Goku dragged them back to shore, Ox King sinking to his knees when Vegeta shoved Krillin to the side. "Touch my jacket again, and I promise you, you'll be the next to drown."

"Next to drown?" Krillin snarled. "This was your fault in the first place! How could you say something so heartless about his daughter? She's the reason you're alive!"

"I said it because it's true. She was an idiot, and so are all of you."

Krillin clenched his fists. "No wonder Ox King tossed you around like a damn salad. If I were him, I'd try to kill you too!"

"Why you little shit-"

"That's enough." Goku stepped between them. "One more fight, Vegeta, and I'll knock you out myself. I don't want to, but I will."

Vegeta grunted, middle finger raised as he trudged towards the forest.

"Good riddance!" Krillin yelled to his back. "Good riddance to a low-life bastard!"

Vegeta whipped around. "Little shit!"

"Bastard!"

"Shit!"

"Bastard!"

Vegeta scoffed, snapping off branched as he charged into the trees. Krillin kicked the sand, Goku grabbing him by the shoulders. "T-take it easy."

"Take it easy?! Goku, we almost died! You almost died! Bulma almost died, I-"

He faced Ox King, the man staring out into the sea.

Krillin's eyes watered. "Damn it. I hate this. Someone did die. Whether it was dumb or heroic depends on who was there I guess, but I don't know what I would have done if it had been you or Bulma…some spring break, huh? To think, we could be living it up at that beach house right now, but here we are, being tortured by a maniac in the magical land of The Kame House of Horrors! Step right up and die, ladies and gents! It's a grand ole time!"

He kicked more sand, still kicking when Goku plucked him off the ground.

"Put me down, Goku!"

"Calm down first!"

Krillin squirmed. "Telling me to calm down doesn't help at all!"

"Well-you-I-just calm down!"

"I won't hesitate to bit you!"

"Do it if you want. Go ahead an act like a brat."

"I'm not acting like a brat. I'm-I don't know? Having a breakdown? Losing my mind? Either of those two will sum it up."

"I meant the biting part. But…please, at least try to calm down?" Goku pleaded. "I-don't like it when you're upset…I already saw Bulma get upset, I can't bear it again."

Surprisingly, that seemed to help.

He was still upset, but now Krillin was just tired. He was too tired to act out, and the concern in Goku's eyes was enough to set him straight.

His feet touched the ground, Goku smiling. "We can get through this. We're best friends. We always do."

Krillin couldn't help but smile back. "I guess you're right…I'm still not…what I mean is…" He hugged his shaking arms. "Thanks, Goku."

Bulma screamed, (When didn't she?) followed by Ox King and Dr. Turner.

"Quicksand!" Bulma screeched. "Oh no! We're sinking! I'm going to get sand in my skirt! Goku, dig us out! Help! I'll die! I'll die if I have to die in a sandy skirt! I'm suing!"

She let out a wail, Krillin's nerves sky-rocketing when he and Goku started to sink as well. "This might as well happen…"

"Oh no." Goku frowned. "This won't do."

"Won't do, huh? Well, that's a strange reaction to sinking."

"Get me out!" Bulma howled. "What was it? Flailing makes you sink faster? Nobody move! Nobody else die!"

"Not even Vegeta?" Dr. Turner smirked.

"Not even him. What if we need him to break something?"

"Point taken. We do need those rock hard abs."

"Hey Vegeta!" Krillin yelled. "Are you out there? Sinking perhaps?"

"I hope he's not." Goku frowned as sand filled his shoes. "I wanted to see if he'd train me when we got back home."

"If I ever see that jerk in our dorm-"

Sand filled his mouth as he sunk in-no warning, and not slow.

Just straight down into an endless realms of sand and suffocation.

He heard more screams from above, unsure if they were from Goku or Bulma or-

He woke up, gasping for air, Bulma at his side as he hacked out his lungs.

He was getting real tired of passing out like this.

"You imbecile." Bulma snarled. "How dare you make me think you died too."

Sand piled around them-some in Bulma's hair, and some in places Krillin really wished didn't have sand.

"Wha-" He coughed. "What happened?"

His mouth tasted gritty.

"The quicksand swallowed us." Dr. Turner explained. "All of us."

They glared at Vegeta who was off by himself.

"Yeah," Bulma scoffed. "Then that icky sand portal spat us all out into a mall."

Mall?

He looked around.

Dirt.

Debris.

Dim lights.

A run-down mall, with…a table full of weapons?

Goku was looking them over, smiling and cheerful as if they were toy. With the way things were going, they were probably real.

Ox King handed him a piece of paper. "It's the clue. We didn't really get it…so maybe you will."

Krillin took it from him, chest burning from all his coughing. He blinked himself awake enough to look at it.

"Dead Shoppers," was all it said.

Dead shoppers?

Would they die of they didn't buy things?

Obviously Bulma wouldn't die then.

He winced.

Man, his head hurt.

"This kinda reminds me of Back From The Dead." Goku chuckled. "You remember it Krillin? We used to play it all the time."

Krillin smirked.

Leave it to Goku to compare a life-threatening situation escape room to a zombie apocalypse game.

Wait.

A Zombie…Apocalypse…Game…

He scrambled to his feet. "G-Goku, you're right."

"Huh?"

"Th-this room. It's…we-" He took a breath. "Zombies are going to come attack us, and we have to find the safe room before they kill us."

Vegeta actually laughed."Zombies? I think you hit your head too hard."

"I'm serious. This mall will be flooded with zombies, which is why we have the weapons."

"Or maybe they're for us to kill each other."

"I'll have to side with Vegeta." Bulma cringed. "I mean…really, Krillin? Zombies? Been there, done that. That's too crazy for a place like this."

Krillin rolled his eyes. "We nearly die on a pirate ship and you think I'm being far-fetched about zombies?"

"I'll side with Krillin." Goku announced.

"M-me too." Ox King whimpered.

"You too-?" Bulma's face paled when she saw the hoard.

Zombies.

Lots of them.

Running towards them from a Dillard's.


End file.
